


Really Bad Boy ~KageHina~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Floor Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: we love a good Red Velvet reference
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Really Bad Boy ~KageHina~ Smut

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Hinata greeted Kageyama at his house on a cold Saturday night as he walked in. Hinata had two bags full of presents.

"So which one do you want to open first?" Hinata sat down on the ground as he gently took them out one by one. Kageyama grabbed Hinata face and pulled it close to his.

"You~" Kageyama said calmly and with a straight face. Hinata's face quickly turned into a blushing mess. Kageyama put Hinata on his lap and hugged him. Hinata felt something poke at him a bit.

"You're already excited!?"

"Shut up, dumbass." Kageyama said as he took Hinata off his lap, got up and started to walk to his room.

"Wait where 'ya going?" Hinata got up to follow Kageyama.

"Here, try this on." Hinata was hit in the face with a thin, small, and black piece of fabric. Kageyama sat down on the floor right in front of Hinata, eyes dead set on his body.

"You're just gonna watch me change?!" Hinata yelled.

"I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED BEFORE, DUMBASS!" 

"Fine, birthday boy..." Hinata mumbled. After he got undressed and put the black piece of lingerie on Kageyama just stared at the twink's body. 

"Oh god..."

"Wh-what? Does it look bad? Do you want me to take it off?"

"How can you be so cute and then sexy in a just second~" Kageyama stood up and pulled Hinata to the ground on top of him.

"We're not going to your room this time?"

"Forget the bed, let's just do it here~"

"Oh god you're so hot I need you now, please."

"You're so greedy. I thought it was my birthday," Kageyama instantly entered Hinata, but all that came out was a small sigh.

"I know for a fact you can be louder than that, sweetie." Kageyama shuddered.

"JUST MOVE GOD DAMN- AH~" Hinata got cut off by Kageyama slamming into him.

"You're going to regret saying that, you dumbass," Kageyama went as fast as he could. Hinata leaned on Kageyama, head on his shoulder, nails scratching the top's back.

"Don't cum yet, darling~" Kageyama teased.

"H-how am I not supposed to c-cum? You're fucking me so good~" Hinata stuttered. 

"Damn, that face you're making makes me so turned on, Hinata."

"I love you~" 

"What?" After Kageyama said this, Hinata came all over their chests, but Kageyama was still going. 

"Kagey-yamaaaa~ stop!" Hinata moaned. Kageyama pulled out, but Hinata felt empty.

"Get on your knees."

"Kage- hUH?" Hinata questioned.

"You heard me. On your knees. Now."

"O-okay..." Hinata got the position his boyfriend demanded and just like that, Kageyama rammed into him.

"FUCK~ Y-you're amazing, Kageyama~" Hinata screamed.

"You should know- ngh- everything I want to do to you, my little princess" Kageyama sung.

"C-cumming~ Kaaaageyaamaaa~" Hinata spoke out.

"Me...too." And at the same time, they both reached their climax and Kageyama pulled out and laid next to Hinata.

"You were s-so good, baby." Hinata breathed.

"You too..." Kageyama responded.

"So...up for another round?" Hinata asked. After that they had 3 other rounds, filling themselves with lustful euphoria until they psychically couldn't.

"We made such a mess, Hinata." 

"Don't worry. We can clean up in the morning." Hinata walked to Kageyama's bed and passed out immediately.

"Such a dork..." Kageyama said as he put on his clothes, kissed his boyfriend goodnight and started to clean the aftermath of their party.

**Author's Note:**

> ew this is so old sdjkaff


End file.
